Who Shot Mr. Krabs? (Part One)
Who Shot Mr. Krabs? (Part One) '''Plot: '''After his most evil scheme yet, Mr. Krabs is found shot. '''Season: '''6 '''Episode: '''25 '''Total Episode Count: '''128 '''Production code: '''2F16 Plot Principal Puff walks into school and discovers that class gerbil 'Superdude' has died. Groundskeeper Willie digs a grave, but strikes oil, suddenly making Bikini Bottom Elementary rich. Principal Puff and Superintendent Bubbles lavishly think of ways to spend the money, taking many student requests, including Pearl's suggestion of hiring Tito Puente as a music teacher. At the Bikini Bottom Nuclear Power Plant, SpongeBob is disturbed that Mr. Krabs cannot remember his name, even after working for him for ten years. Sandy suggests sending Krabs a box of chocolates with their family picture underneath but Mr. Krabs only writes the "thank you" card to Sandy, Patrick, Pearl and Plankton as SpongeBob´s face was covered by a sour chocolate that Mr. Krabs could not taste. Meanwhile Krabs finds out about the school's oil and immediately decides that he must have it, even as Jim voices his disapproval. After failing to convince Puff to give him the oil, Krabs establishes a slant drilling operation to take it, and the Bikini Bottom Elementary oil pump fails as Krabs had tapped into the oil first. As the school technically only owns the land on the surface, they are unable to pursue legal action and Willie and Puente are laid off to cover the school's losses. Mr. Krabs' drilling operation causes further harm and distress to many Bikini Bottom citizens: Fred's Tavern is closed due to the harmful fumes from the drilling, leaving Fred and Flats enraged; the drilling wrecks the Bikini Bottom Retirement Castle, leaving Grampa Spongeson homeless; and Patrick's treehouse is destroyed by a burst of oil from the rig, which also injures Santa's Little Helper. Krabs then reveals to Jim his grandest scheme: the construction of a giant, movable disk that will permanently block out the sun in Bikini Bottom, forcing the residents to continuously use the electricity from his power plant. A horrified Jim finally stands up to Krabs, insisting that he has gone too far—but Krabs just fires him in response. Later, SpongeBob sneaks into Krabs' office and spray paints his name on the wall. Krabs catches him in the act, but still does not recognize him, and in a rage SpongeBob attacks him. SpongeBob is hauled away by security, vowing revenge on Krabs. At a town meeting is held to discuss Krabs' actions. Krabs arrives, armed with a gun after his encounter with SpongeBob. He activates the sun-blocking device, thinking himself invincible. He walks into an alley, obscured from view, and says: "Oh it's you, what are you so happy about? I see. I think you'd better drop it." He struggles with someone before a gunshot rings out. He stumbles out into the open, wounded, and collapses on the town's sundial. The townspeople find his body and realize that, since Krabs has angered so many people recently, any one of them could have been the shooter. Reception TBA Trivia *This episode is a parody of Who Shot Mr. Burns? Rating TV-PG-LV Category:Episodes Category:List of Spongesons episodes Category:Spongesons Season 6